My present
by Deraka
Summary: Los mejores regalos de cumpleaños son aquellos que te cogen desprevenido. Un oneshot en honor al lovecook que hoy, 2 de Marzo, está de cumpleaños. ¡¡OMEDETOU SANJI! ZxS


**Dedicado a**: ¡Vale! Ya SE que es un dibujo animado. Pero como hoy, 2 de Marzo es el cumpleaños de Sanji este fic va dedicado a él por entero! Otanjoubi Omedetou Sanji-kun . Y Por supuesto espero que a las fans os guste también.

**My present.**

_By_: Deraka

La atmósfera festiva era más que palpable la mañana de aquel 2 de Marzo en el que los tripulantes de la banda del sombrero de paja celebraban el cumpleaños de uno de sus camaradas. Concretamente de cierto rubio cocinero que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa rodeado de un delicioso desayuno que, por una vez, no había sido preparado por él.

Ciertamente parecía difícil que algo aquel día pudiese borrarle a Sanji aquella amplia sonrisa con la que se había levantado, y es que el hecho de que te despierten a base de "cumpleaños feliz" anima a cualquiera. Jamás hubiese llegado a pensar que se acordarían de esa fecha y más aún que la celebrasen tal como estaban haciendo.

-Y ahora nos toca cantarte el cumpleaños feliz.- exclamó Luffy emocionado.

-¡Pero si ya se lo hemos cantado tres veces!- le reprendió la pelirroja.- Anda déjale desayunar en paz.- aquel comentario despertó una carcajada en el cocinero, realmente su capitán vivía las fiestas "no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondrá cuando le llegue a él el turno". Su único ojo visible vagó por la estancia observando a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros que también se encontraban de especial buen humor: sobra decir que Luffy se lo estaba pasando de fábula con todo eso de la fiesta y había conseguido arrastrar con su alegría al tierno Chopper, que ya comenzaba a hacerle los coros a la canción de "es un muchacho excelente" y a un muy animado Usuff que empuñaba una cucharilla a modo de batuta y dirigía aquel recital. En cuanto a "sus chicas" tampoco había ninguna queja ya que Nami y Robin le habían obsequiado con un dulce beso de buenos días, una en cada mejilla, haciendo que el rostro de nuestro cocinero del amor adquiriese el color de la grana. Ambas habían soltado una leve risita ante su reacción y ahora le miraban con cariño mientras se preocupaban de que en su taza hubiese café y de que Luffy no le robase las tortitas.

Por último su mirada se posó en el último miembro, quizás el que menos había participado de aquella fiesta. No obstante aquel comportamiento no extrañaba demasiado al rubio ya que era sabido que Rolonoa Zoro nunca se solía mostrar simpatizante con él. De todos modos hoy era una fecha especial, era su cumpleaños, quizás por ello Sanji había mantenido un rayo de esperanza de poder obtener aunque fuese una simple sonrisa por parte del peliverde.

Suspiró. Tal vez fuese mejor no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones con respecto al comportamiento del espadachín, a fin de cuentas "se suponía" que se odiaban aún cuando hacía ya tiempo que Sanji había sustituido ese sentimiento por otro totalmente opuesto. Pero estaba claro que las cosas para Zoro seguían igual de siempre: peleas y más peleas que a veces llegaban a las manos con la diferencia de que ahora cada vez que el peliverde le dirigía la palabra, aunque fuese para insultarlo, sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y las pocas veces en las que éste lo tomaba por la camisa para amenazarlo o con intención de pegarlo deseaba que el contacto entre ambos no terminase nunca sino que más bien se fuese acortando poco a poco hasta…

¿Pero qué demonios pensaba?

Justo en el momento en el que su imaginación más libre volaba Zoro notó una insistente mirada y levantó los ojos encarándose así con un Sanji que enrojeció en el acto y apartó bruscamente su ojo de él.

Aunque hubiesen sido solo un par de segundos, el espadachín no había podido evitar de nuevo ese pequeño respingo cada vez que descubría al rubio lanzándole aquellas malamente disimuladas miradas (las cuales eran cada vez más constantes). Observó un momento el alboroto a su alrededor, todos celebraban animadamente el cumpleaños del cocinero de abordo pero él no podía más que sentirse tremendamente culpable ante eso.

Porque…

Porque él no se había acordado de que hoy Sanji cumplía años.

Maldita sea ¿Por qué nadie le había avisado si llevaban días preparándolo?

¿Por qué él mismo no se había acordado si últimamente pasaba más tiempo del que desearía pendiente de cada cosa que hacía el cocinero?

Aquella sensación le resultaba incómoda, haciéndole sentir tremendamente inseguro y hasta temeroso de quedarse a solas con él más de dos minutos…

¿Pero desde cuando Rolonoa Zoro se comportaba de aquella manera tan…. tan… estúpida? Se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de despejar sus desordenados pensamientos sin poder conseguirlo del todo. Había algo, una punzada de remordimientos que martilleaba una y otra vez en su cabeza: "Ni siquiera he podido comprarle un detalle. Ni siquiera me veo con ánimos de felicitarle de forma sincera…"

-¡¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡¡El gran momento ha llegado!- aquel súbito grito de Luffy lo sacó bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones pero ahora su cara adoptó un rictus de terror pues intuía que era lo que se proponía su capitán "Por favor…" rogó interiormente "Por favor que no diga lo que estoy pensando. Que no pronuncie esas palabras"…

-¡Sanji! Ha llegado el momento de que abras tus ¡¡REGALOS!- y dicho esto dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo incrementando su sonrisa.

Zoro apretó los dientes totalmente fastidiado. Realmente lo había dicho, aquello que más temía. La única esperanza que podía haber conservado era la de que la fiesta fuese el único regalo que Sanji recibiría… pero al parecer todos los miembros de la tripulación se habían encargado de comprar un presente individual para entregar al joven cocinero. ¿Pero que pasaba con él? ¿Cómo iba a presentarse con las manos vacías? Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para meditar algo que pudiese hacerle ilusión, y aunque así fuera ¿Acaso tendría dinero para comprarlo? Desde luego no se atrevía a pedirle dinero nuevamente a la maldita usurera que tenían por navegante… Pero entonces ¿qué haría? ¿Escaquearse de mala manera? ¿Decirle la verdad quedando como un maldito marimo cruel e insensible que no tiene ni un mísero regalo por el cumpleaños de uno de sus camaradas?

-¡Bien!- continuó hablando Luffy.- Hagamos una fila y entreguémosle nuestro regalo por turnos. Y por orden alfabético.

-¿Orden alfabético?.- Usuff ladeó la cabeza mientras arqueaba una ceja, desde luego su capitán a veces tenía cada idea de bombero…

-¡Exacto! Por lo tanto YO seré el primero.

-Oe matte.- Nami agarró a su capitán por el cuello del chaleco.- Si vamos por orden alfabético Chopper es el primero en entregarle el regalo, listillo.- Robin contuvo una risita ante el despiste que acababa de tener su capitán (vamos, deseaba que fuera un despiste y que Luffy no creyese realmente que la L iba antes que la C)

-Oh claro claro, es la emoción que me "agrava".- justificó penosamente. De nuevo más risas por parte de la arqueóloga.

-Querrás decir que me "embarga" ¿no capitán?

-¡Oh! Por supuesto. En cualquier caso: venga Chopper ¿Qué haces ahí como un pasmarote? Dale tu regalo.

-S-sí claro.- el adorable renito se acercó arrastrando un pesado paquete que a duras penas podía levantar del suelo. Finalmente Sanji le ayudó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, ¡pesa mucho! Tiene pinta de ser algo especial.- el renito sonrió mientras asentía enérgicamente.

-Espero que te guste y que… bueno que los uses con algo que no sea yo.- puntualizó algo nervioso. Y solo cuando Sanji abrió el regalo pudo entender las palabras del médico: se trataba de un juego de flamantes cuchillos de cocina de primera calidad que dejaron al cocinero impresionado.

-Vaya… Chopper. ¡Es fantástico, muchísimas gracias!- en un arrebato agarró al reno y le dio un achuchón para terror de éste.

-¡Arghhh! Suelta, suelta no necesito que me abraces. ¡Que conste que no me hace ilusión que te gusten! ¡Suéltameeeeee! ¡Qué vergüenzaaaaa!- pataleaba el pequeño de naricita azul.

La entrañable escena se habría prolongado más de no ser porque cierto moreno, cuyo nombre empezaba por la L, se moría de ganas por que Sanji abriese su regalo.

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEEEE AHAHAHAHA!- vociferó mientras le entregaba otro grueso paquete.- Venga, venga ábrelo. Ábrelo ya vamos, me muero de ganas de que lo veas. Abreloabreloabreloabrelo..

-¡Umph! Ya voy Luffy no metas prisa.- se quejó Sanji.- Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?

-¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta? Robin me ayudo a escogerlo. Pero en realidad todo el mérito mío! –se jactó el del sombrero de paja.

-No sé porqué pero me daba esa impresión.- Sanji miró divertido el título del libraco que Luffy acababa de regalarle: "1001 recetas para cocinar carne".

-¿Te gusta?- volvió a preguntar

-Sí, me gusta mucho.

-Lo usarás ¿verdad?

-Sí, tranquilo, lo usaré.

-¿Todos los días?

-Er…. Más o menos…

-¡¡Yupiiii sabía que te iba a gustar! -vitoreó el moreno.- En la pagina 345 hay una receta que tiene muy buena pinta. Aunque el que antes quiero probar es el de la 214, espero que lo cocines pronto.- Sanji meneó a cabeza, había sido un regalo bastante interesado pero no podía quejarse. A fin de cuentas ya se esperaba algo de ese estilo viniendo de Luffy.

-Aparta de una vez no seas plasta.- Nami apartó a su capitán de malos modos ya que ahora era su turno.- Sanji-kun, espero que te guste.- le sonrió.

-Ohhh… ¿Te has tomado la molestia? No era necesario Nami-swan.- Sanji comenzó a abrir el regalo presa de la emoción. El hecho de que su querida pelirroja se mostrase tan atenta solo podía deberse a que hoy era "su gran día" pero ¡ey! por lo menos una vez al año disfrutaría de ella en su modo más dulce.

El ojo visible de Sanji se ensanchó en sorpresa mientras que de su boca salía una exclamación.

-¡¡¡Na…Nami-swaaaaan!- en la caja que la chica le había entregado reposaba un precioso (¡y caro!) traje nuevo.

Todos los presentes alucinaron en colores al verlo, muy en especial Zoro que sintió que ahora sí que quedaría a la altura del betún ya que la mismísima usurera de Nami se había pulido la pasta en un regalo más que decente para su cocinero.

-¡Espero que te lo pongas.- le sonrió la navegante.

-Por supuesto que me lo pondré! Ah, Nami estás en todo. ¡Eres la mejor!- el rubio la abrazó presa de la emoción.

-Oye no te pases… er… quiero decir, no hay de qué. Felicidades. –rápidamente rompió su abrazo y dejó paso a su amiga para que le entregase su presente.

-Deseo que sea de tu agrado.- Robin le entregó el que hasta entonces era el regalo más pequeño: tan solo una simple cajita, pero ello no era señal de que fuese mal regalo. En cuanto lo abrió, Sanji, sostuvo entre sus manos una elegante pitillera de plata, de nuevo su asombro se reflejó en su rostro y Zoro se golpeó la frente una vez más. Ahora _sí_ que quedaría a la altura del betún.

-¡Robin-chuan! Meeeellorine.- rió estúpidamente el cocinero.- Cada vez que encienda un cigarrillo a partir de ahora me acordaré de ti.

-Oh, vaya, entonces te acordarás mucho de mí. –bromeó la morena.- Bueno, siguiente regalo.

No hizo falta repetirlo dos veces. Usuff se plantificó entonces delante del cocinero mostrándole algo que ya por la forma se dejaba adivinar perfectamente. Por su parte Zoro sentía como el nerviosismo se acrecentaba más en su pecho, ya solo faltaba una persona para que le tocase el turno…¿Qué haría? Ya era tarde para ponerse a pensar ahora en algún plan brillante.

-Aquí tienes compañero. Tuve que cercenar una cuantas cabezas para conseguirlo pero finalmente, y tras correr mil peligros, logré traértelo como obsequio.

-Gracias…

- Perdí más de mil hombres de mi tripulación y tuve que encargarme yo mismo de rescatarlo de la cueva de un hambriento dragón. Oh, fue una batalla de las que hacen época sin duda.

-Em…. vale

-Esto es para que te des cuenta de lo que valoro nuestra camaradería. ¿O acaso crees que yo me arriesgo por un cualquiera? El hecho de que sea el más valiente corsario no quiere decir que sea un bravucón inconsciente.

-Ya veo…

-Y qué, ¿no te gusta?

-¿Cómo voy a saber si me gusta o no si aún no me lo has dado?- efectivamente, con toda la parafernalia el "valiente bucanero" todavía tenía entre sus manos su regalo con delatadora forma de botella.

-Ups, lo siento. Felicidades colega.- le entregó la botella que resultó ser un exquisito vino el cual, en efecto, era difícil de conseguir.

-¡Estoy impresionado! Muchas gracias Usuff.- estrechó la mano de su amigo.

-¡Biennnn y ahora a por el último!- gritó entonces Luffy.- ¡¡¡Zoro! Porque su nombre empieza por Z ejeje jeje jeje.

-Qué inteligente.- le miró de reojo la pelirroja.

Fue entonces cuando ambos terminaron frente a frente. Ya no había necesidad de postergarlo más, Zoro veía ya su sentencia de muerte ante la mención de "no tengo regalo". Podía imaginarse el enfado de sus colegas y la decepción reflejada en el bello rostro del cocinero.

Un momento

¿Bello?

¡Ja!

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo le parecía bello el rostro de Sanji? ¿Cuándo había visto él belleza en aquellas suaves facciones que conformaban su cara color marfil? ¿Y su pelo que asemejaban destellos de sol… y su único ojo a la vista de ese color azul profundo que incitaba a perderse en aquel mar de color zafiro.?

Vamos… ¿desde cuándo se sentía tan sumamente atraído por el cocinero? Joder ¿¡Desde cuándo!

-¿Zoro? ¿Estás bien?- el susodicho contuvo un respingo al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma por aquella voz y tragó saliva. Demasiado tarde había terminado dándose cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Sanji para él. Mucho más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar.

-Ah… bueno… verás…- se rascó la nuca evitando su mirada, notaba su corazón increíblemente acelerado. Todos los presentes tenían su vista fija en ellos dos. Sanji le dedicaba una mirada expectante, era obvio que estaba esperando que le diese su regalo ¿Y cómo le decía ahora que se había olvidado?

El rubio se encontraba haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantener la compostura pero en su interior notaba un nudo en el estómago y se hallaba embargado por la emoción de recibir un regalo, por pequeño que este fuese, por parte del espadachín del que se había enamorado sin remedio. Tragó saliva sin despegar su mirada de él. Por su parte Zoro seguía cabizbajo y cohibido.

-Uhm… -trató de articular el joven Rolonoa.- Oye… tu regalo…

-¿Sí?- inconscientemente el rubio se adelantó un paso con la emoción bailando en su ojo azul. Y fue entonces, cuando Zoro levantó la vista topándose con aquella cara, cuando perdió el control.

Por un momento solo existieron ellos dos, el resto a su alrededor se esfumó como un espejismo. En un acto puramente instintivo Zoro alargó el brazo rodeando la cintura del rubio y atrayéndolo hacía sí bruscamente. Antes de que Sanji pudiese reaccionar se encontró con unos labios explorando los suyos.

Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, un gemido se escapó de su garganta al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se entregaba con pasión, con anhelo, a esa vorágine de sentimientos. Sus manos vagaron hasta su espalda arrugando la camiseta del peliverde. Sus camaradas no pudieron disimular una exclamación de sorpresa pero francamente aquello no importaba. _Nada_ importaba ahora. Nada que no fuese el sentir a Zoro explorando su boca, enredando su lengua con la de él y acariciándolo con sus labios arrancando de su ser mil sensaciones electrizantes.

Solo cuando sus pulmones dijeron basta se decidieron a romper, no sin lamentarse, aquel contacto. Se miraron por un momento sin saber muy bien que decir, sobra decir que sus camaradas tampoco abrieron la boca para proferir palabra alguna. Zoro sonrió entonces mientras con una mano acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

-Éste es mi regalo.- habló por fin el espadachín.- Feliz cumpleaños, Sanji.

El rubio sonrió entonces con una sonrisa aún mayor que la que había lucido momentos antes.

-Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho.

Contestó, casi en un susurro, antes de unir sus labios de nuevo a los del espadachín.

**OWARI.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA:**

Siempre que se acerca alguna fecha importante en la que quiero hacer un fic en especial mi mente e inspiración sufren un bloqueo tremendo. La primera impresión tras terminar el fic es que no estoy especialmente orgullosa de él, tal vez porque no esperaba que me quedase de esta forma cuando planteé la idea inicial. Creo que Sanji se merece algo mejor por su cumpleaños (sigh!) quizás describí demasiado sus sentimientos vosotros que creéis? Hacédmelo saber os lo suplico! La verdad es que me extendí bastante! Pretendía que durase como mucho 3 hojas y me ha durado 7! (no sé de que me extraño la verdad :P) y no me centré tanto en el cumpleaños…. De todos modos tenía muchas ganas de hacer un fic en el que cada miembro de la tripulación le hacía un regalito especial acorde con su personalidad (y disfruté mucho escribiendo esas escenas). Y evidentemente para Zoro no se me ocurría regalo mejor que un beso JUAJUAJUA VIVA EL ZxS!

Ajem, me dejo de palabrería inútil y os ruego un review aunque solo sea para felicitarle el cumpleaños a nuestro querido gentlecook .

¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SANJI! ¡¡TE QUEREMOOOSSS!

**Deraka.**

1 de marzo del 2006

23:27 pm.


End file.
